Personal Computer News Issue 1
This issue was cover-dated 18 March 1983 and cost 35p. Includes 8 page supplement on the Anatomy of the BBC Micro PCN Monitor Page 2 *Micronet makes good *Bonus for BBC *Sinclair power pack *Micros in millions *Microsoft scans High Street Page 3 *Intel pays its way for silicon software *Epson makes more of the matrix *New disk from IBM *Solder snags Acorn switch offer Page 4 *Is Apple going soft? *'Organic expansion' for ZX81 *Coleco gives game away: Donkey Kong *Galaxian and Defender for Atari 400/800 *Imagine: two more games: Ah Diddums (Spectrum) and Catcha Snatcha (VIC-20) *High street selection Page 5 *At last, VisiWord comes in *The Silicon Office - at a stroke *PCN Charts Page 6 *Another £600 to break IBM colour bar *Acorn disk slips £100 *Age of Sage *Insurers move into micros *IDS 2009 launched at IBM end of PC market Page 12 *Sizeable problem looms in disks *Makers take the rap over ads *Three-star ZX81 course *Acorn's Beeb bureau *New links in Lasky's chain Page 13 *Now it's hunt the IIe *Dataview: wider application *View From America: Commodore declares a price war Page 14 *PCs? Bell won't tell - Chris Rowley *NEC rival for Epson - George Faas *NCR moves into micros *Oki upgrade aims for lab users Page 17 *More megabytes in less space *Basic from babyhood Features Contents - 1 page (1) Competition - 1 page (18) Random Access (Letters) - 1 page (19) Routine Inquiries (Technical Queries) - Max Phillips - 2 pages (22,24) Microwaves (Readers Tips) - 1 page (26) Chess Programs: Checkmate for mere humans? - 2 pages (30-31) :Chess champion David Levy reveals how computers are chipping away at the masters' supremacy Processing in Parallel: OCCAM: the waiting is over - 1 page (32) :Richard King introduces a language that works several wonders at once. Oric Enterprise: Meet Oric's lively screen characters - 1¾ pages (34-35) :Bob Maunder recommends some graphics experiments to uncover the potential of this newcomer. Oric Enterprise: Wanted-a better break - Geof Wheelwright - ¼ page (34) Redefining Characters: Unlock the Sirius keys - 1 page (39) :Three ways to program your own functions on Victor-type micros, by Deenagh Brook. Readout - 1 page (41) *Problem solving in Basic - Peter Worlock *Learning to use the ZX81 computer - Sandra Grandison *Learning to use the VIC-20 computer - Peter Worlock *Enhancing your Apple II Vol 1 - Richard King *Computer Bluff - Wendy Pearson Clubnet / PCN Datelines - 1 page (76) Databasics - 8 pages (90-94,96-98) PCN Pro-Test Software: New dimensions in graphics - 4 pages (43,47-48,75) :Mobile designs for fun, drawing charts with a business angle, and a BBC colour program... Hardware: Apple's Lisa - Richard King - 3 pages (50-51,55) :Plus second opinion by Mike Whitney Peripherals: Spectrum finds its voice - DCP Speech Pack - 1 page (56) :Ian Scales puts words into the mouth of a Sinclair and tests its elocution levels. Peripherals: Vic switches to economy drive - Vic/64 Switch peripheral sharing device - 1 page (58) :A device which lets the Commodore Vic and 64 off the peripherals hook is reviewed by Mike Ryan. Peripherals: A crisp Apple printer - Apple Dot Matrix Printer - 1 page (61) :Andrew Tollyfield tests the Silentype's smarter brother, which takes Apple into the office. Hardware: TX8000 Texet - 2 pages (62,64) :A colourful clash is promised at the Spectrum end of the market. Richard King tests the TX8000. Gameplay Darts :As it stands, Darts ''might have some novelty value. It certainly doesn't prove you can computerise any old game. Soccer :''Soccer ''is a very social arcade game. It's also going to sell a lot of joysticks. Castle of Riddles :In its early stages this game looks impossible. It is certainly not one to dabble in while cooking your dinner. If you are prepared to devote the time, it can provide days of entertainment, but if you prefer the Mirror to The Times, stick to ''Frogger. Pimania :Pimania ''is an original and amusing game, and worth the outlay, especially taking into account the possibility that you might be the one to find the Golden Sundial. I reckon it has a pretty long-lasting appeal. Flight Simulator :All in all, though, this is a remarkably well designed program, and a real bargain. But don't expect to be able to fly an aircraft once you have mastered it. PCN Program Cards Shape Table Utility - Apple II - 2 pages (79,81) Towers of Brahma - 1 page (83) Biorhythm - Apple II - 1 page (85) Subroutine Roman Card; Roman Year Lister - 1 page (87) Adverts '''Magazines' *Acorn User - page 33 *Computer Answers - page 84 Games Quicksilva *QS Invaders, QS Asteroids, QS Defender, QS Scramble (ZX81), Time-Gate, Meteor Storm, Space Intruders, The Chess Player, The L-Game (Spectrum) - 1 page (1b) Haven Hardware *Fruit Machine, Solitaire, Patience, Mancala, Repulser (Spectrum) - page 25 Compusense Ltd *Space Race, C-Trek, Desert Golf, Poker, Pirates Ahoy (Dragon) - page 27 Microdeal *Donkey King, Katerpillar Attack, Planet Invasion, Spacewar, Defense, Scarfman, Dragon Invaders, Alcatraz II, Flipper, Escape, Space Monopoly, Mansion Adventure, Jerusalem Adventure, Williamsburg Adventure, Ultimate Adventure (Dragon) - 1 page (49) Imagine *Arcadia, Schizoids (Spectrum), Arcadia, Wacky Waiters (VIC-20) - 2 pages (52-53) Foilkade Ltd *Adventure 200, Awari (Spectrum, BBC, Dragon, ZX81) Fantastic Voyage (ZX81) - page 66 C-Tech *Centipede plus Painter, Frogger plus Specman (Spectrum) - page 66 Simon W. Hessel Software *Great Britain Ltd, Inheritance (BBC, Spectrum), The World Travel Game (BBC) - page 70 New Generation Software *Escape, 3D Tunnel (Spectrum) - page 70 J.K. Greye Software *10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 70 Spectrum Games *Missile Attack, Monster Muncher, Hopper (Spectrum, VIC-20, ZX81) - 1 page (80) Addictive Games *Football Manager (Spectrum, ZX81) - page 82 External Links You can find scans of this magazine and a DVD at www.personalcomputernews.co.uk Other Credits Production Editor :Keith Parish Sub-editor :Peter Worlock News Editor :Margaret Coffey News Writers :David Guest, Wendy Pearson Software Editor :Shirley Fawcett Systems Editor :Max Phillips Hardware Editor :Richard King Peripherals Editor :Ian Scales Feature and Micropaedia Editor :Geof Wheelwright Listings Editor :Sandra Grandison Editor's Assistant :Harriet Arnold Art Director :Jim Dansie Art Editor :Jimmy Egerton Art Assistant :Dolores Fairman Publisher :Felix Dennis Issue Index Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews